nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Clear Litter, Nakara and Silver 3-9-14
Participants Nakara Haruno, Silver Namikaze Title: Clear Litter -It was a usual rainy day in the village of Amegakure, the usual ninja were hanging around outside, not seeming to care about getting soaked by the rain. Nakara was outside today as well, hanging around the Main Street with everyone else. She shivered, not something she enjoyed, and she tried to avoid it as much as possible. But she did like to be around her friends and comrades, so she put up with it for them. Today was a special day for Nakara. It was to be her first mission as a leader. Granted, it wasn’t the hardest mission she could have been given, but it was a start. She was positive that from the last couple missions she had been on, and from this mission, she was well on her way to proving her worth as a kunoichi. Earlier today, Nakara had received a mission from a jounin that didn’t give her his name. All he said was that this was the first mission that Nakara would be leading. The details of the mission were simple; to clear litter out of certain areas of the village. She was allowed to take one genin that the jounin himself would pick to take with her on this mission. It wasn’t difficult in the slightest, so not much help was required. His parting words to Nakara was that she better not be fooling around and be late this time, or she wouldn’t get this chance again. Well, in this case, Nakara hadn’t gotten a head start and was currently standing in the middle of the village. She had even arrived early at approximately 2pm, and surprisingly, she didn’t take time to dance around or daydream. By this time the jounin would have already went to tell Silver of the mission details as well, and Silver should be arriving at the same place at any moment. After a few minutes of waiting, Nakara began to become antsy. So she started entertaining herself by practicing jété around the center of the village. She was extra careful to not leap into or close to any puddles. That would ruin her outfit and her hair, and then she would have to continue on the mission soaked to the bone. That wouldn’t go over so well, since petite Nakara was prone to illness, and was a sickly thing. Some people didn’t think she should be a kunoichi because of this, but Nakara and her parents were determined to prove them wrong. As Nakara had already graduated from the academy earlier than most, she had already proved them wrong in that aspect. But there was always still room to improve. She was totally pumped for this, even if it was an easy mission. As usual, Nakara was dressed and ready for a mission. She wore the basic black kunoichi boots that went up all the way to her calves. As for clothing, she wore black netted leggings underneath a black miniskirt, and a black netted halter top over a black wrap around mini top. Around her waist were two pouches that contained her set of weapons that she had been allowed to use. These contained shuriken, kunai, flash bombs, smoke bombs, senbon, and that was basically it. Draped around Nakara's back was the cape that Haruno family and clan members wore. She basically never took it off because of how much pride she has in her family. Around her neck was the basic Amegakure headband, she was also proud to be wearing that, because she had worked very hard for her proof of being a kunoichi. Nakara kept practicing her jété all around the other ninja, trying to not get in the way, but trying to catch the attention of one in particular. A dazzling smile was worn upon her face as she kept landing upon the ground and twirling gracefully upon landing. She would continue to do this until Silver had arrived at their designated meeting place.- -Silver was walking up to the main street to meet the leader and partner for his first mission. Sad thought because it was just picking trash but he knew that ever ninja starts at the bottom and works up to harder missions.As he walk he pulls out his family kunai that was pass on to him when he graduated from the academy and was glade his father pass it down to him. After silver hit the main street he sees that most of his fellow genin where there and sees Nakara who he was told to be working with on this mission. Silver walk up looking at all of them wondering what they all can do. He expected that most of them can do lots more then he could and proble deastroy them.Silver was not scared though he belived in himself and was not scared knowing he too could get stronger he then walks up to Nakara.'' Hello glade to be working with you today'' with a smile and ready for her to state what to do because he knew she was in charge of the mission- -As soon as she noticed that Silver was walking up towards her, Nakara brought the practicing of her leaps to an end by landing upon the ground gracefully at about 10 feet in front of him. After he greeted her, she giggled. “Glade to be working with you today?” She asked questioningly. “I do believe you meant to say, glad to be working with you today. Well, either way, same to you! Are you ready to do this because I am!” Nakara was always eager to go on a mission with her comrades, no matter what it was. “So here’s what we have to do.” A serious expression now covered Nakara’s tiny face. “We’ll have to split up so we can cover more ground, I hope you can handle being alone for this part. All we have to do is pick up trash so it’s really nothing big.” Nakara walks over to a nearby bench and picks up a couple of long metal stakes she had brought with her for them to use. With that she also had brought a box full of extra-large black trash bags that would hold a good amount of trash within them. She handed a stake and three trash bags over to Silver. “You can use these for the mission, they should really come in handy! And for the things you can’t pick up with the stake….” Nakara pulled out a pair of latex gloves for herself and for Silver out of her back pocket. “These should do just fine for those moments” Nakara grasped the stake with her right hand confidently. “I’ll take the area around the side bridge to the west and also the back of the village that covers approximately 165 in all. You can have the opposite areas which would be the east bridge of the village, and front of the village. That covers about the same distance. After you’re done, we’ll meet up back here where we started. Oh and also!” Nakara pulls out a giant bottle of iced water from her pack and hands it to Silver. “I do always come prepared and think of pretty much everything, and you will definitely need this!” Nakara smiled brightly and began to walk in the west direction towards the bridge since that was closer. She began to pick up small pieces of lemon that were scattered around the path to the bridge. Nakara wondered a moment to herself, “Who could have done this?” Even though she had a pretty good idea of who it was already- -Silver noded to what Nakare told him and put the gloves on and the other two trash bags in his pocket while the water bottle was place on his belt.ok got it ' after silver headed east while Nakara headed west. Silver walks by the ramen shop to see all the trash from others who eat there ''wow cant people pick up there trash or at least throw it away themself looking at the trash can near him. After silver headed towards the shop and see all the tags and stickers and other trash in front. He starts to pick up the trash and then notice somebody walking by throwing there trash on the ground. really i swear he continued to pick up trash and notice Nakara picking up trash on her side. He continued to pick up trash and notice trash in the pound between the building wow lots of trash i never notice so much in the village. Silver then starts toreach in the pound and clean the water. man look at this he then steps inside the water great lucky i live in the hidden rain village he starts to bend down and pick up trash.'' man i am thirsty luck Nakara gave me this water bottle'' and drinks a little then contiues to pick up trash. After the pound he headed to the smaller streets and begin to pick up cups wrapers food paper forks and other trash. '' how did i not notice this'' and begin to walk back to main street to pick up more trash on the way back filling his trashbags as much as he could. after arriving back he continues to pick up more trash around the main street until Nakara returned.'' -Nakara continued on her way towards the bridge towards the west, she began to skip in a cheerful manner, picking up odd pieces of trash on the way. She staked a couple shredded napkins, used chopsticks, empty ramen cartons, and miscellaneous items she couldn’t quite make out what they were, and stuffed them inside the trash bag. Soon, following almost a trail of trash to the bridge, she had arrived. Nakara’s head whipped around, and her pink locks around the side of her face bounced along the side of her neck. Well, it looks like some people like to throw cans and such into the river. Nakara frowned, as if she was disappointed that people would do such a thing so carelessly. Her right hand then moved to stake about 7 aluminum cans that had been wedged along the side of the bridge’s planks. She then took a quick glance around the area to make sure she had been thorough in cleaning this area. It seemed so. In that case, Nakara jumped out of the bridge area and began to pick up miscellaneous items around the back side of the village. When she had covered about 160 feet, she found a large wad of bubblegum stuck to the side of one of the Kage’s statues. For some reason, she had a feeling Lucien sensei or Mike had something to do with this. Nakara cringed, knowing she would have to touch it because the stake wouldn’t pick something like this up. Good thing she had brought the gloves. She reaches down with her right hand and plucks the large wad of gum off the statue. “This is just so eww!” Her face wrinkles in disgust as she thrusts the wad of gum into the first trash bag she was carrying. “Well that’s about it for this first bag.” Nakara slings the full bag of trash over her back, and then slightly cripples under the weight of it. She quickly recovers, then opens the second trash bag to cover the last five feet of the back area of the village. A few things were scattered about, such as gum wrappers, which probably belonged to the person who had the gigantic gum wad on the kage’s face…After Nakara had finished that, she skipped along back towards the middle of the village. She didn’t see any trash up this way thankfully, perhaps because this was an area where people liked to meet and hang out. She soon saw that Silver was awaiting her with trash bags as full as hers was. “Well, did you get everything?” Nakara sets down the heavy trash bags on the ground, and picks up her water bottle to chug a good amount of water down. She finishes the water and opens her second trash bag, which wasn’t as full, to throw the empty water bottle into. However, as soon as it was opened, a large gust of wind blew at the exact same moment. “Oh no!!!” A good amount of trash scattered upon the ground about 40 feet in the east direction, 15 feet in the west direction, 37 feet in the southwest direction, and 12 feet in the southeast direction. “Help me grab all of this quick Silver!”- -silver ran over to help''dang there are lots of trash here'' he begin to pick up trash like napkins and lates and ramen gum and lots more trash. he see Nakara picking up trash next to him. who would leave this much around while drinking water. '' man i almost out all well. he then step in gum'' come on pick it off and throw inside his bag. he starts to move more forward still picking up trash then silver slips on some trashh ahhhh and falls in a pile 'ewwwww come on ''. he gets up and starts to pick up some more trash from the pile he fell in. after he was done he looks and see not much trash left but his bags where full so he pick up a cardborad box and begins to throw trash in it after he looks and see all the trash pick up well looks like we are done Nakara""'' -Nakara watches guiltily as Silver runs to pick up all the trash that had blown away in the wind. Well, the least she could do was retie the bag closed so no more trash would blow away. She does so and then looks over at Silver who has seemingly gotten the trash that had blown away at all the different directions and distances quicker than she thought he would. “Wow, you’re really fast Silver! You didn’t have to do that all yourself cha know. Well, if there is a next time, I’ll be sure to help!” She smiled brightly and then gathered two of the trash bags with her to carry over to the dumpster in an alley beside of Main Street. She dumped the first two in with a little difficulty, as she had a very small build. Then she rushed back and carried the last two and the cardboard box filled with trash, and dumped those into the dumpster as well, making sure to not spill any unto the ground below. She then skipped back to Silver that was still standing on Main Street. “Looks like we’re done here! Great job today bud!” Nakara smiled brightly, and then went to collect her equipment from Silver. She would then skip along to the kage’s office to turn her mission in that had just been completed-